Managing dynamic information related to various components subject to different processes may be cumbersome. For example, a component may be manufactured by one party, operated by another party, and serviced by yet another party. Furthermore, components may be integrated into various assemblies, taken out of the assemblies and replaced with new components. Some components do not require precise and individualized information, which greatly simplifies the information management task. However, some components, such as aircraft parts, assemblies, and systems, may require precise information to ensure, for example, safety, continuous operation, and other criteria associated with these components and assemblies that these components are parts of. The information management for such components may require coordinated information exchange between different parties, storing historical information, making relevant information available when requested, tying information to particular components, and other such tasks.